badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Creepypasta Wiki:Stories I Posted Here From Around the Web
Because of the massive amount of stories I've posted here from other places around the web, I figured that it would make more sense to make a seperate article for them because otherwise, this will just clog my profile up even more with all these stories. None of these are my pastas. These are pastas I found on other wikis and websites which I feel are eligible enough to be on here. 1) Laughing Jack (Google Translate) 2) Jeff The Killer (original story) 3) Sonic.exe (original story) 4) 13 Curves 5) Call no 6) The Man In The Center Of The Road 7) Overtoun Bridge 8) Eyeless Jack (original story) 9) She's Coming Part 1 10) Case of the Rooftop Butcher 11) Facebook Friends 12) The Statue 13) What am I? 14) Ceperunt Suum Tergum 15) Gummy Bear Orphan 16) Warning From Beyond 17) The Conneaut Slasher 18) Sonic.exe Round 2 / Round2.exe (original story) 19) Depth 20) Apocalypse.DENIED BPotM Winner 21) THE WOMAN IN THE THEATER 22) The Shadow on the Wall 23) Music Joy: My Friend 24) Silent Scarlet 25) Burner 26) Blood Lust 27) The Night of Halloween 28) Charlie The Killer! 29) Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Limited Edition BPotM Winner 30) Cleo the Killer 31) Ben II 32) Time-Travel Journal 33) Woods 34) Kidnapper 35) She's Watching Me 36) It Can't Be.. 37) The Biggest Fear 38) Owls 39) The Masked Mystery 40) My Fault 41) Mario kart double dash 42) Scootaloo? (My first pasta) 43) Shadows: Not What They Seem? 44) The Shadow in the Mirror 45) The Twist: A Parody 46) Claws 47) Gone 48) Friday 49) Regular show lost episode? 50) Brace For Impact 51) Thread 356 52) They all came together 53) Bloody Fruit Loops of Death 54) From The Dark 55) Something is Going to Happen. 56) The face 57) Jeff: My Story 58) Nose bleed 59) Afterlife 60) A series of scary events 61) "Red" 62) Do You Love Me Yet? 63) The Unknown Hunter 64) The Smiler 65) Smilz 66) The Pibroch 67) The Heartbreaker 68) The Ribbon 69) The First Meet 70) Road to Vengance 71) That Thing Did It 72) Numbers 73) Death, is a Funny Thing 74) The supermarket monster 75) The Brain 76) Attack of the cliche 77) Bread, Milk, and Eggs 78) Don't Open Your Eyes 79) Quick 80) Shadows, Shadows 81) Real life pasta 82) To the 1940s 83) Slender...... 84) Jeff the killer: His true origins and intentions. 85) The Man With The Ax 86) Last Outpost 87) Majour Complex Carnage Project. (MCCP) 88) The lurker BPotM Winner 89) Alyssa 90) The Heart Ripper 91) Mark the homicidal killer vs johnny the butcher 92) Music of Lavender Town 93) Playtime 94) Psycho Naruto 95) Alexel Night 96) My name is MCCP 97) KILL GUY 98) He will be there 99) Pokemon white death 100) Haunted Super Mario Bros. 3 101) Your World 102) The Amazing World of Gumball: The Dying 103) Ronald McDonald House